Patent Literature 1 discloses a reproduction device that transmits HDR data and HDR information to a monitor having a wider dynamic range (range of brightness) than a standard one in order to make full use of performance of the monitor. Upon receiving the HDR data and the HDR information from this reproduction device, the monitor adjusts the HDR data based on the HDR information, and displays a video matched with characteristics of the monitor itself.